1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power device with a movable connector plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products need power devices to supply power. These power devices have similar circuits which comprise converting circuits for converting alternating current into direct current. Connector plugs are necessary elements of these power devices for the power devices to receive power from a power source.
With reference to FIG. 10, a typical power device 50 comprises a main body 52 and a connector plug 54 mounted on the main body 52. The connector plug 54 comprises a pair of male contacts 540 mating with a pair of jacks of a connector socket (not shown). The connector plug 54 further comprises a pair of contact terminals 544 opposite to the pair of male contacts 540 and a pair of protruding shafts 542 perpendicularly intersected with the pair of contact terminals 544. The pair of protruding shafts 542 can be mounted onto the main body 52 to mount the connector plug 54 on the main body 52. The main body 52 comprises a pair of conducting strips 520 contacting with the pair of contact terminals 544 in use. When the power device 50 is not in use, such as being packaged or portable, the connector plug 54 is received in the main body 54 by rotating the connector plug 54 around the pair of protruding shafts 542 anti-clockwise.
Although it is convenient for package, it is easy to disengage the connector plug 54 from the main body 52, and the connector plug 54 is still inserted in the connector socket which may cause danger while the pair of contact terminals 544 is not shielded by the a pair of conducting strips 520. Therefore, it is easy to get an electric shock when pulling out the power device 50. Otherwise, the power device 50 cannot be changed to different using directions. For example, when the power device 50 is inserted into one connector socket, the other connector socket shielded by the power device 50 cannot be used at the same time.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.